Reciprocated Love
by Maya-nii
Summary: *ONESHOT* It only took a fanfic to bring two people together.


**Author's Note**: A sudden inspiration from eating chicken rice and this site. One shot only… Hehe…

**Title**: Reciprocated Love

**Warning**: Only an OOC Mikagami Tokiya who doesn't make sarcastic remarks

**Disclaimer**: Plot half-belongs to my plate of chicken rice… Hehe, no, plot belongs to me. Characters belong to You-Know-Who

III

"Aww… That was so sweet!" a sigh emitted from a certain purple-haired girl.

Kirisawa Fuuko had just logged on to her favorite fanfiction website to read fiction stories by some very talented writers she never knew existed. Why, some of them were good enough to be writing a book!

However, she had curiously clicked on a new fiction titled 'Unrequited Love' by Toki-chan and had read it. It was just recently updated in the romance section. Usually, Fuuko never wandered in this particular section but curiosity got better of her and she decided to read.

She should not have even clicked on the link.

Because she just discovered the mushiest but intriguing fiction she had ever encountered in her life.

'Unrequited Love' told about a silver-haired guy who had unrequited feelings about his rather tomboyish schoolmate. Fuuko had to sigh enviously as she read the poems 'Toki-chan' had created for the guy to the girl.

Fuuko moaned when she reached the last chapter of the fiction. It was currently 8 chapters long. Mou! The author had to update this real quickly!

"Hayaku ne! I can't wait to know the purple-haired girl's reaction to his confession!" Fuuko wailed as though the author could hear her.

"Hmm… Wonder what kind of person this 'Toki-chan' is…" Fuuko wondered as she clicked on the author's name.

She scrolled down to read the full profile of 'Toki-chan'.

'Toki-chan' was a 17-year-old **boy** who was still in high school. His deceased sister gave his nickname, Toki-chan, and he was not ashamed to use it, as no one knows who he is anyway. He lives in Japan in an apartment.

"Deceased sister? Sounds like someone I know," Fuuko smiled, thinking of Mikagami Tokiya, her best friend.

Speaking of which, Fuuko glanced at the clock beside her computer, it was almost time for her daily call to Tokiya. Grinning to herself, the purple-haired girl shut down her computer and went to get her cordless phone. Dialing Tokiya's number, she waited for the silver-haired guy to answer her call.

III

"Hai, Mikagami Tokiya," a familiar baritone answered. Fuuko brightened.

"Mi-chan? Konbanwa!" Fuuko greeted.

"Ah… Fuu-chan… Konbanwa," Tokiya greeted back warmly.

"Ne, ne, Mi-chan, guess what?" Fuuko asked.

"Nani yo, Fuu-chan?" Tokiya sounded a little amused.

"What's so funny? Anyway, I just found this really amazing fiction on the Net!" Fuuko exclaimed as though she'd just found the cure to AIDS.

"Honto ka? What was it about?" Tokiya asked sounding mildly interested.

"Unrequited Love by Toki-chan," Fuuko replied cheerfully. If she had listened closely, she would have heard Tokiya's surprised gasp. Unfortunately, she did not and continued rambling.

"You know, Mi-chan, it was such a wonderful piece of work! I can't believe a guy wrote it! I don't like mushy fluffy and waffy fiction stories but this one actually made my heart melt! The main character, who's a male by the way, is so sweet!" Fuuko gushed.

"Honto ka? What was the story about?" Tokiya asked curiously.

"Eto ne… It was about this good-looking guy who falls in love with his tomboyish schoolmate but he doesn't dare to tell her about it. The story goes on with his one-sided love declarations! The author was simply wonderful! He actually writes original poems to go with the story! You should read it, Mi-chan!" Fuuko rambled on.

"So… how did it end?" Tokiya inquired.

"I think it's just missing one more chapter. It hasn't ended yet. The author left it off with a cliffhanger. Hidoi wa… it was getting interesting. Makoto just professed his love to Kaori and was waiting for her reaction," Fuuko sounded a little unhappy.

"Eh… so… how do you think it will end, Fuu-chan?" Tokiya sounded quite interested.

"Huh?"

"I mean, what do you think would be the girl's reaction?" Tokiya sounded impatient.

"Oh! Well, if I were her, I'd be happy and stuff and hell, I'd hug him and kiss him senseless! The author did say that the girl did feel something about him but I don't know for sure," Fuuko shrugged to herself.

"Oh… Well, Fuu-chan, I have to go. I've got to finish this History project due tomorrow. Ja ne," Tokiya said.

"Un… Ja, Mi-chan, oyasumi," Fuuko nodded and hung up.

III

_Whoa… that was close…_ Tokiya listened to the dead tone after his best friend had hung up.

He stared at the motionless computer screen as though it would speak anytime. The screen had a Microsoft Word document on it with only few words written on it.

"So… that's her reply, huh?" Tokiya couldn't help but smile at his best friend's reply to Makoto's confession.

His heart thumped when he imagined Fuuko's radiant face. Her shoulder-length purple hair with its long bangs, her cobalt blue eyes forever shining with happiness, her genki smile with its ability to cheer anyone up and her carefree tomboyish personality that no one could resist.

Yes, Tokiya was in love with his best friend. Yes, Tokiya was 'Toki-chan' that Fuuko had raved about earlier. Yes, his fiction 'Unrequited Love' was really happening in real life… except that he never wrote poems or one-sided love declarations.

"Fuu-chan…" he whispered longingly.

He stretched his arms and his gaze fell onto the picture of Mifuyu beside his computer.

"Nee-chan… what should I do?" he asked.

He fell silent, thinking about what 'Makoto' had done in the fic. 'Makoto' had finally gathered his guts and courage and asked 'Kaori' to meet him in the park so he could profess his love for her. Should he do the same?

Tokiya debated his chances. Maybe he should… he could've gotten the reply Fuuko had told him about earlier. Tokiya looked at the clock. The red digital numbers 9.32pm jumped out at him. Fuuko wouldn't be asleep right now. He should know after all. He was her best friend.

III

"Mi-chan…" Fuuko murmured.

Her thoughts of the silver-haired guy couldn't get out of her head especially after reading that fic and asking Tokiya of his opinion.

Coincidentally, the fic spoke of her relationship with Tokiya, except that it should've been from a girl's POV and not a guy's.

Just thinking of the handsome silver-haired guy made Fuuko blush. Ever since they became friends, they couldn't break the bond. It also meant that Fuuko made herself a lot of enemies. Still, she didn't mind. It was worth making enemies with over-jealous girls than losing her friendship with Tokiya.

"Mi-chan… I wish so badly that I could tell you…" Fuuko sighed.

She could just imagine now. Tokiya's lips reaching for hers for a passionate kiss. Wai! It would be splendid!

Her daydream was cut short by the ringing of her doorbell. Irritated by being interrupted, Fuuko walked to the door with a frown on her face. Her mother always forgot her keys.

"Mou okaasan! I'm not your- Mi-chan!?" Fuuko was just about to reprimand her mother but stopped short, seeing that it was Tokiya and not her mother.

"Hey Fuu-chan… Do you mind if I come in?" Tokiya asked breathlessly.

"Sure… Hey, Mi-chan, did you run all the way here?" Fuuko asked, bewildered.

"Aa…" Tokiya replied, collapsing onto the armchair.

"What's the rush?" Fuuko inquired still wide-eyed.

"Fuu-chan… I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner…" Tokiya said with his head in his hands.

"Tell me what?" Fuuko asked quizzically.

"Fuu-chan…" Tokiya looked up at her, straight in her eyes.

"Eh?"

"Anata ga suki," he finished.

Fuuko's jaw dropped.

III

_Oh no… oh no… oh no… oh no… She's going to reject me!_ Tokiya thought urgently.

He waited for her reaction and watched as she closed her mouth. The atmosphere grew tense. Both of them were silent. Tokiya felt embarrassed.

"Fuu-chan… Gomen… I… I didn't mean to throw it at your face so suddenly. Gomen nasai… if you want, I'll leave," Tokiya apologized, getting up.

"Iie…" she shook her head.

"Watashi mou," Fuuko smiled at him.

Tokiya stood there like a fool, gaping at her. Fuuko stood and walked over to him.

"Mi-chan… anata ga suki," she gazed into his eyes.

Before Tokiya knew it, she had thrown her arms around him and hugged him tight. Tokiya relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist and back.

Now, he had the perfect ending to **his** story.

OWARI!

**Author's End Note**: Oookay… that was rushed, I know. But I didn't want to lose this inspiration and forget about it. It **is** one-shot after all. Hope you enjoy all the same… ToFuu anyway…

Watashi mou – Me too

Iie – No

Oyasumi – Goodnight

Konbanwa – Good evening

Anata ga suki – I love you

One of the reasons why I did not use 'Aishiteru' was because I thought it was too cliché and cheesy and it did not fit well. I can't imagine either Fuuko or Tokiya saying 'Aishiteru' so I used 'Anata ga suki'.


End file.
